Dark Enemy
by Kamika-chan
Summary: Après la mort d'Allison, Stiles pense s'être débarrassé du Nogistune. Rongé par les remords, il se renferme de plus en plus sur lui même. C'est à ce moment que se manifeste le Nogitsune, il n'est pas détruit et lui fait vivre un enfer. L'humain sombre donc peu à peu dans la dépression. Un certain Alpha s'inquiète et décide de l'aider sans savoir ce qui ronge le jeune homme. STEREK
**Note de l'auteure : Salut tout le monde ! Je suis là aujourd'hui pour publier ma première fanfiction et c'est un Sterek (évidemment) ! Ce sera une fiction publiée hebdomadairement, le mardi soir. Il se peut que j'ai du retard, c'est la première fois que je me lance dans un écrit de cette envergure donc soyez indulgents c: Cette fiction se situe tout de suite après la saison 3B, donc risques de spoils. Je dois vous prévenir, il y aura évocation de relations sexuelles entre hommes, de dépression, de suicide et de mutilation, vous êtes prévenus.**

 **Nombres de chapitres : indéfinis (j'avance vraiment à tâtons de ce niveau là)**

 **En espérant que ça vous plaise !**

 **Sherry-chan.**

* * *

Stiles n'en pouvait plus. La fatigue le rongeait de l'intérieur, dès qu'il fermait les yeux, il revoyait la mort d'Allison. Tout était de sa faute. Tout ça parce qu'il était trop faible pour résister au Nogitsune. Cela fait maintenant une semaine que le jeune humain ne dormais plus, rongé par les remords et par sa honte de lui-même, n'étant même plus capable de se regarder dans le miroir. Son meilleur ami Scott, n'avait rien remarqué, il pleurait la mort de son premier amour. Après leur combat contre le Nogitsune, Scott l'avait rassuré sur le fait que ce n'était pas de sa faute, en vain. Car le jeune loup-garou ne lui avait pas parlé depuis une semaine, n'avait pas répondu à ses messages. D'ailleurs personne ne répondait à ses appels, Stiles se retrouvait seul en proie à la dépression qui le gagnait peu à peu.

En ce matin de début de week-end, Stiles descendit dans la cuisine. Il trouva sur le comptoir un mot de son père :

« **Je suis au poste de police,** **grosse affaire en cours, serais là demain en fin d'après-midi**. »

Dépité, Stiles pris le double de sa dose quotidienne d'Adderal, seul moyen de le calmer face aux crises de paniques de plus en plus fréquentes. C'est un Stiles planant et vacillant qui remonta dans sa chambre, sans manger. En effet, Stiles gros mangeur, avait perdu tout appétit et avait perdu plus de poids en une semaine qu'en plusieurs années. Mais Stiles s'en fichait, il n'arrivait plus à reprendre sa vie où il l'avait laissé. Stiles épuisé et affamé s'assit à son bureau le regard fixe. Il sortit son téléphone de sa poche : aucun message ni appel ne l'attendait. Se sentant de plus en plus mal, comme si son cœur était comprimé dans un étau, l'humain se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea vers sa salle de bain. Sans un regard pour son reflet dans le miroir au dessus, il décida de se passer de l'eau sur le visage. Pris d'un seul coup de forts hauts-le-coeur, Stiles vomit le petit contenu de son estomac en fermant les yeux, ce qui se résumait à 3 cafés la nuit précédente, dans le lavabo en face de lui.

Après de longues minutes, Stiles était essoufflé, les larmes aux yeux et le teint pâle. Ses cheveux lui tombaient devant les yeux, il passa la main dans ceux-ci et observa le contenu de son estomac encore présent dans le lavabo. Ce qu'il y vit le laissa figé, il avait vomi des mouches. Complètement paniqué, il leva les yeux. Son reflet aux yeux cernés et à la peau pâle lui sourit machiavéliquement :

\- « **Je suis faible mais toujours là Stiles.** » lui dit son reflet en ricanant.

\- « **C'est impossible… Non, non… NON !** » hurlait Stiles, pleurant et implorant.

Il s'effondra au sol, la panique le prenant avec violence. C'est recroquevillé dans un coin de sa salle de bain que Stiles pria qu'on l'achève sur le champ, car il était et restera faible. Car le Nogistune n'était définitivement pas détruit et revenait le hanter.

* * *

 **Et voilà, il est assez court mais ce n'est que le prologue ne vous inquiétez pas. J'espère que ça vous à plus et j'espère avoir vos avis !**

 **Des bisouuuuus.**


End file.
